My Side of the Story
by hopeless.romantic.3739
Summary: Jareth never got to tell his side. This is his story during the same 13 hours as the movie! Readers: I HAVE CHANGED CHAPTER THREE IN A VERY SMALL WAY! CHECK IT OUT! Abandoned! PM if you want to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot, sorry!

* * *

I flew through the eternal darkness, feeling the wind through my feathers, rustling them from their state of perfection. I knew that such a girl as the beauty I obsessed over, the mortal goddess I was ensnared by, would never wish away her charges, much less fall in love with me during any rescue attempts… Yet, I couldn't force myself to stop hoping. In the deepest, darkest corner of my heart, I hoped that she could love me, as I loved her, that she could let me rule her heart as she ruled mine. Everyday in the park however, she crushed my hopes, only to have them rise again when she recited the story endlessly…

_It's only forever, not long at all_

I contemplated this as I flew, knowing that I would forever live without her love, without her beside me.

_Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl_

'_Cause it hurts like hell_

The cold, hard truth was that I was her villain, her scoundrel, her eternal opponent. She would fall in love with the dashing Prince Charming, who swept her off her feet. I was not her Prince Charming, and I never would be. As the realization hit me, I landed in the park, just in time to hear her say the dreaded words for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"_You have no power over me"_

I watched the way her eyes lit up as she completed the speech that meant my doom, the way her lips curved into a triumphant smile. Behind her the clock tower struck seven, and she whirled around in a panic. The raw pain from those simple six words consumed me as she ran, and my magic created a storm to match my mood. The thunder was loud, and the lightening was bright. The rain was as sharp as the blade that Sarah dug into my heart, and chilled innocent bystanders to the bone.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, but don't go easy on me! I want to know the honest truth... R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff, there'd be a sequel where Jareth and Sarah got together...

* * *

I cursed, sending another crystal hurtling towards the wall. It, like those before it, shattered and sent a wave of shrapnel raining down from the impact point. After seeing Sarah run off, I had returned to the Underground. Her rejection cut deeper everyday, and I would have no more of it. At that exact moment, I vowed that she would never again hurt me, that I would never again care for the foolish mortal girl, who had her head so high in the clouds that she could not see the danger she carelessly waltzed in and out of on a daily basis.

My heart hardened nearly instantly, as I resolved never to let another hold power over me the way she did, whether she knew it or not. For the King of the Goblins to have such a large weakness was unacceptable. The goblins in the throne room quaked in many corners, afraid of my often uncontrollable temper. More than once, I kicked blameless goblins into the Bog of Eternal Stench. While the idea appealed, I could not let myself vent over Sarah. My anger nearly consumed me in those first few minutes, when I did not even raise a finger to release it, but slowly, the strength of my rage ebbed, and I was left an emotionless hull, a mere shell of the man I had been.

In this manner, I sat on my throne, drowning out any noise the goblins made as I wallowed in self pity. My hand on my chin, I tapped my riding crop on my boot, my mismatched eyes staring at nothing. The goblins ran amuck like toddlers on crack, and I did not bother detaining them tonight. Eventually, their energy bested them, and they fell asleep in a huddled mass in the throne room. I was surrounded by snores, and my feet were covered in my loyal subjects. I picked my way through the slumbering group and made my way to my chambers. I opened the door and my comforting room welcomed me.

My bed was inviting, its pillows soft and its blankets warm against the evening chill. Before I made it to the bed, however, I felt the inescapable pull of a summons from the Aboveground. Sighing, I changed into my traditional garb for greeting a runner and crossed the barrier between the realms for the third time in as many hours. As usual, I transformed into my owl shape to further scare the runner before I greeted them, and so I entered the house of the one who summoned me. I adjusted my eyes so that I could see the figure standing in front of me, but before I could make sense of it, I had to transform back into a man.

The sense of shock I felt when I recognized the girl standing in front of me was very sudden. To conceal my shock, I wore my trademark smirk, but in my head, I screamed _"What the hell?! WHY DID SHE SUMMON ME? I thought she was smarter than that!"_

We all know what happened between Sarah and me that night. We merely said our lines, performing our roles perfectly. She was the scared yet brave princess, and I was the evil villain. This was nothing new to me. Almost every runner had a variation of the same speech, and my answers never changed. I left her to run the Labyrinth, like she was no one special, but it took all I had not to hold her in my arms and convince her to stay safe. I would be lying if I said I didn't root for her from the very start.

When I returned to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, the goblins were celebrating. Before Toby, the last one wished away had been nearly a month ago. Belief in the Labyrinth and its creatures was slowly dying, and the goblins didn't like it. Frequently, a human child was the only source of entertainment they had, unless I lowered myself to the level of a petty performer.

* * *

Thanks for the review, FM! It was really helpful... As it gets further along, I hope to be able to use your advice more, but I tried here... I'm writing it really sporadically, when I get a burst of inspiration, so ya'll will hafta bear with me! 

As always, R&R! I'd appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Jareth and his labyrinth, I don't, ok? Don't sue me!

In times before I was aware of Sarah, I had sung to the goblins daily, my voice ringing true through the castle. I sang songs of love, songs of lore, but mostly, songs of victory. Every time a runner lost, I sang for hours on end. At one time, there had been so many runners that one victory party melted into another and multiple runners traveled through my labyrinth, hoping to defeat it. As I grew older, my ego grew. I believed myself to be invincible. No mortal had ever bested me, and I found it inconceivable that one ever would. Sarah, though a powerful dreamer, was just one of thousands. She would fail, as her predecessors did. There was no doubt in my mind, no room for it in my arrogance.

She ran through the labyrinth as she often ran through my mind. Her glossy, chestnut hair flew behind her as her feet pounded a quiet rhythm on the stone floor of the enigmatic maze she found herself in. This rhythm was as steady as a heartbeat, and I lived on it. Her eyes burned with determination as she persevered through my invention. Slowly, unwillingly, my mind drifted back to my subjects, to the task at hand.

As usual, the goblins demanded a song, and I was only too happy to oblige. The child-like creatures settled at my feet, their eyes watching me with anticipation. I slowly paced in front of them, my eyes shrewd as I racked my brain for a song I hadn't yet sung to the goblins. Of course, these simple beings did not care if I repeated a song, and occasionally, I did, but a higher being, such as myself, needed more intellectual stimulation than singing one song thousands of times could possibly give. Picking up the child, Toby, I began to stomp a simple beat with my feet, using my riding crop to provide accents. Soon, the goblins caught on to the rhythm, and began tapping it out too, stomping and clapping.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face_

_You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place_

I hugged Toby to me, one hand gently rubbing the dirt away. He giggled loudly, enjoying my song much like the goblins he would soon become join.

_  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you _

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

As I sang, many goblins waved their hands in the air, rocking with the beat. They became more accustomed to the song, attempting to sing the chorus every time it rolled around.

_  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you _

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

I looked intently into Toby's eyes, for the first time noticing their odd coloration, one blue and one brown. He fascinated me, his actions unexpected, and his reactions unusual, much like his half sister.

_  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you_

The goblins broke into raucous cheering as my song ended, humming the melody to themselves as I maneuvered myself back to my throne. I was still holding Toby, and I sat him on my lap, slowly bouncing him as I lost myself in thought again. My eyes went out of focus as I drifted into the most dangerous place I could wander, the depths of my own mind. Toby was a likeable baby, I mused. It was obvious he enjoyed the goblins company, unlike most children, who were frightened by their grotesque appearance. At his young age, his mind was already alert and developed, and he was able to say small words. In fact, it was one of these small words that made me snap back to reality.

Toby screamed, his voice piercing my thoughts, bringing my attention back to my charge. I looked at him, alarmed, as his shout had seemed rather without cause. Knowing his attachment to his half-sister, and the bond that magically formed between the runner and the prospective goblin upon entering my realm, I conjured a crystal, scrying for Sarah, the sounds of Toby's pleasure at my display a mere background noise. To my surprise, I saw a hedge behind Sarah, evidence pointing to her location. She was in the garden portion of the labyrinth. Under my breath, I cursed, narrowing my eyes at the unoffending crystal and its contents. Sighing, I resigned myself to leaving her be until she reached the common checkpoint in the catacombs.

The insistent infant on my knee refused to be ignored, and I slowly rolled the crystal along my arms, bringing forth a vision of Toby's toys to soothe him. As intended, he fell asleep in my arms almost instantly, but he would not be asleep for long. The goblins around him were as rambunctious as ever, screaming and chasing chickens as was their way. The noise in the throne room seemed to reach an all time high. I turned my weary eyes in the direction of the offenders, and all became silent, afraid of my terrible wrath.

* * *

I know its short, but I fixed a complaint! FM, thanks for the heads up about that, sometimes I miss details! Bear with me! I'm trying to post at least every other day, but its not looking possible right now, sorry guys! As always R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will

* * *

My subjects have never had good memories, and so after a meager five minutes of peace, the throne room again grew chaotic. Frustrated, I handed the child to the nearest goblin, my thoughts on the beautiful girl running my labyrinth. With her every step, she brought herself closer to me. 

"_How queer," _I mused, "_That Hoghead really knows me better than I thought." _It was as he said: if Sarah reached the center of the Labyrinth, she would be the only person to ever conquer it, and as the Labyrinth and I are one, she would be the only one to conquer me. I loved her more with every step she took, and if she succeeded in retrieving Toby, she would permanently hold a place in my heart. The Labyrinth and I would sooner kill ourselves than let her leave if we could, for as she needed us, we needed her.

I was unable to think for long as the Goblins racket increased. Toby did not like being ignored either, and he stood in the center of the room, screaming through his tears. I sighed, defeated, knowing that the only way to calm them and keep my mind off of Sarah was to sing again. I was loathe to do it, and tapped my riding crop on my boot. However, I was disgusted when the Goblins shot a spit dart at the chicken in the window, and finally took action. I whirled around, my usual smirk in place.

The goblins looked up in surprise and anticipation as I approached Whisker, a definite gleam lighting my mismatched eyes. Everyone knows the song; everyone knows the dance, but what of my thoughts? Yes, you know those too. They are evident on my face. Looking at Toby, I found myself eager for Sarah to fail, for her half-brother would make an excellent addition to my court. I could not hide my excitement, for I knew that not even the love of my life could defeat my ingenious Labyrinth. This thought strengthened me, and I stalked around my throne room as a King ought, powerful and proud of it. I chose my steps carefully, not stepping on the Goblins, and keeping in time with my song. (I swear to you, this is not easy to do! Try it sometime; you will fall on your face!)

"In nine hours and twenty three minutes, you'll be mine!" I gloated to the toddler on my lap. He seemed to smile, and I began to sing again. The goblins, ironically enough, were calm when I sang, for reasons I will never know. Perhaps they knew that I only sang to get them to behave, and if they didn't, I wouldn't sing any longer. Whatever the reason, I did not hesitate to take advantage of it. The relative order in my throne room gave me a little time to think, to plan my next move.

As I waited for her to give up, I watched her, fascinated by her hair, her eyes, her figure… Everything I saw of her endeared her to me further, but I could not show my passion lest it be considered weakness. I watched her fall into my oubliette, the only one on the direct path to my castle.

"She's in the oubliette!" I muttered, unaware of the goblins who swarmed around me. They laughed, breaking my concentration. I could no longer bear it, "Shut up!" I yelled. To myself, I grumbled, "She should not have gotten as far as the oubliette. She should have given up by now!" Although I knew she was stubborn, I truly believed that she would give up her brothers for her dreams, as many others before her had.

A particularly stupid goblin laughed and told me haughtily, "She'll never give up!"

Normally, I would have thrown him into the bog without a second thought, but I couldn't disagree with him. My vain hope was that she would give up, or surrender herself to me. I could only hope that Hogwart was as afraid of me as he seemed, and that his fear would keep him from betraying me. "Won't she? The dwarf's about to lead her back to the beginning! She'll soon give up when she realizes she had to start all over again." I contemplated this for a moment before allowing this conviction to take root. I laughed and threw my crystal into the air, sleeping raining down on my throne room.

As it fell to the floor, I held my breath, watching as, one by one, all of my goblins and Toby succumbed to an enchanted sleep. Every two seconds, I conjured another crystal with which to watch my dear Sarah. Each of these evaporated into thin air as I grew frustrated with my overwhelming need to see her.

After about twelve crystals disappeared in the same way, I saw Sarah and the dwarf exit my oubliette through the magical double door. With an intense surge of anger, I saw that the insufferable little jewel-collector had indeed betrayed me, and as I watched, was leading Sarah down a hidden path that circled around many of the Labyrinth's more dangerous inhabitants. This path led to the catacombs beneath much of my Labyrinth, the only path between the garden maze and the Firey Forest. I announced my presence in a minor way, a solitary crystal rolling itself between the girl and her traitorous companion. It hopped into my beggar cup and I peered at Sarah from under the brim of my hat, barely restraining my need to kiss her, my need to hold her in my arms. I inquired innocently the nature of their journey, and was denied any information. Had I been a third party observer and not someone who knew the details already, I would have felt much slighted! Hogweed tried to back away, knowing how many tricks I had up my sleeves, but to no avail.

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?" I shook my disguise at them, throwing it aside carelessly, having only eyes for Sarah. I addressed the traitor first, and was pleased to find that Sarah mistook his name too. I did it merely to show my power, for I knew Hoggle would never openly contest his king. For Sarah to so blatantly mistake his name as well was simple delicious.

All at once, my fury at Hoggle took shape, and I turned my glare to him, voicing that I was aware of his betrayal. Though he tried to deny it, I saw the fear in his eyes, heard the panic that shook his voice. Upon reaching his eye-level, however, I noticed an obnoxious plastic bracelet around his pudgy little wrist and knew that he had been bribed. My anger evaporated at once, and in its place stood pride. I was proud that my Sarah could be so cruel. I had seen her cruelty time and time again, but only towards me. Now, I saw her cruelty in all its beauty, and I loved her all the more for it.

Unable to stand it any longer, I strolled over to Sarah, placing my arm on the wall just above her shoulder. When I was this close to her, I could smell the fragrance of her hair; I could see the flecks of gold in her eyes. Her very presence was intoxicating, and my eyes roamed her figure despite my restraint. I sighed, hearing her musical voice ringing in my ears. Before I could totally lose myself in her, I challenged her statement. "How about upping the stakes?" An ornate clock rose behind me and I moved the hands forward three hours.

She used her favorite line, screaming in my ear, "It's not fair!" My eyes flashed. She had no idea what was fair and not fair. She wished for a challenge, I merely rose to the occasion! If she wanted to truly experience something that wasn't fair, let her step into my shoes. The one I loved would forever despise me! I was forced to do anything she asked, despite my own wishes! She had no idea about fair, and I told her so, stepping past her, "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is." I saw the shock in her eyes, and I admit, my temper controlled my actions. I sent the cleaners after her, hoping to shred her like she continually shredded my heart. At the last moment, I realized my error, knowing she would feel more pain in the hours to come. The wall she struggled against had been reinforced by my magic years ago. Grudgingly, I pulled away the supports, allowing her to pass through into the grungy ladder shaft. I could not resist the temptation to watch her as she climbed the ladder, her mouth moving in delicious ways as she debated with the impressionable dwarf. As she entered into daylight, I released yet another crystal, refusing to give into my addiction. To distract myself, I paced the Escher room, my mind racing even faster than my feet. I hummed a simple melody, my eyes shrewd.

"How can she have power over me? I am a Fae, she is a simple mortal girl!" I grew frustrated, my hands constantly balling into fists and relaxing. "What is her appeal?" I bit my lip, knowing perfectly well why I needed her, why she was so fascinating to me. "She is beautiful, smart, funny, but most of all, she is the most exquisite dreamer I've ever seen!" As I spoke the words, I realized my feet had led me back to the entrance of the twisting room.

Upon entering my throne room, the first few goblins were waking up and little Toby was rubbing his eyes. He turned his tear-stained cheeks to me, his eyes watery. In his hand was a small chunk of apple, no doubt left by a messy goblin. He brought it to his mouth and tried to swallow it whole. I picked him up patiently, opening his mouth and removing the revolting piece of fruit. Honestly, I didn't understand why everyone liked apples… I enjoyed a ripe peach much more than any kind of apple. With a wave of my hand, a bowl of cut up peaches appeared in my hand, and Toby squealed happily. He reached his hands into the bowl eagerly, grabbing at the soft fruit. Quickly, he emptied this bowl, and soon emptied another.

Soft sounds that sounded like burps came from Toby's chest and I burped him. The surrounding goblins polished my boots, an impossible task, and slowly, Toby burped contentedly.

"You're welcome," I told him quietly, feeling quite at home with this child. I had always dreamed of being a father, of taking care of a child, who I would groom to become my heir. As of yet, I had found no wife to bear such a child, but I saw the beginnings of a suitable woman in Sarah. True enough, she was still too young to be the Goblin Queen, but I had waited for hundreds of years. Surely a few more couldn't kill me. After all, I did have forever!

I looked back at the small child in my lap, "He's a lively little chap. I think I'll call him Jareth." I did not doubt that he would be mine when Sarah's thirteen hours were up. I fully intended on naming him my heir. "He's got my eyes." This observation made the goblins laugh heartily. I could not help but laugh with them, feeling suddenly bright as I did.

* * *

What do you think? Is the length better now? I worked hard on this chapter, so please give me some good reviews! Tell me what you want and I'll try to put it in... Right now, I have several plots going in my head for other stories, so I may take some time to write them down!! 

As always, R&R

DC3739


	5. Chapter 5

Little Jareth, the child on my lap, was entranced by my voice, and every time I spoke, he ceased his movement in order to hear it. Reluctantly, I conjured yet another crystal to view his beautiful sister, and noticed with dismay that she was no longer with the dwarf Hogbrain. I growled, deep in my throat. If that nincompoop would not do his job, I would have to force him, and I can assure you, he would not like the results. I placed Jareth Jr. on the throne and vanished in my signature explosion of glitter.

The dwarf hobbled along, past the ruined statue that had been made thousands of years ago, commissioned by my parents shortly before my coronation ceremony. In times of revolution, the statue had been hacked into pieces, and all that remained were the few pieces in the clearing. It was unnerving to stare at a stone depiction of one's head cut in half, but I had bigger fish to fry.

I heard the girl cry out for help again, and leaned against my own head. "Well! If it isn't you!" I cried out sarcastically, my posture calm, my inner emotions anything but. The rascal had openly defied me, but no longer. I intended to put a stop to it.

He stuttered in my presence, as always. Hogbutt was an insufferable coward when it came down to it, and I only put up with him because of his knowledge of the Labyrinth. My smile was feline, dangerous, as were my words. I laced every word with menace, hoping to instill a blade of fear into his very mind. Of course, my very being radiated hostility toward the little creature, so he could not help but be terrified. Then again, maybe he was nothing more than a jewel-loving idiot.

"Oh dear! Poor Hoghead!" My eyes had been drawn to his jewel-sack after I thought of him as a jewel-collector, and I was shocked to find it missing. He valued those things above his life, though for the love of me, I had no idea why. As he struggled to explain their absence, I realized that I had once again underestimated my love. She had obviously stolen them as a form of bribery. Well, two could play at that game. An idea formed in my head, and in a moment, I had created the perfect item.

I smiled maliciously, "Give her this!" As I threw the crystal, it transformed into a perfectly ripened peach, which the dwarf caught suspiciously. His care for her was genuine, I saw, but I could never intentionally hurt the only woman who had ever captured my heart. I did not want to admit it, but I was jealous of his relationship with her. She wanted his company, more than she could ever want me. I knew the pain was etched onto my face, dripping from my voice, and to mask it, I pulled out the oldest threat I had.

"You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." I pinched his ear, pushing him on his way. Before Hopalong managed to get away, I left him a final threat. I meant to be the only one Sarah Williams kissed, and I would not have that ruined by a dwarf that was half my height, and had half my wit.

"If she ever kisses you I'll turn you into a prince!" He seemed incredulous, surprised at my unwarranted generosity. No one ever believed I could be generous, did they?

"Prince of the Land of Stench!" Maybe they were right. The only time I was generous was when it benefited me to be such. I did not care. _'I am the Goblin King!'_ I thought to myself proudly.

I returned to my castle, removing the now sleeping toddler from my throne. How he could sleep in such an environment was beyond me, but I was not one to argue with fortune. I sat heavily in my throne, sighing my discontent, the only sign that I was less than perfect. I never showed any emotion beside anger; that would never change, I was sure.

Somehow, I resisted the temptation to check on the temptress that wandered closer to my castle with every footstep. Instead, I picked up my heir and traveled to my bedchambers. Upon my arrival, I tucked the lad into my bed, the covers tight around his tiny sleeping form. I sat on the window ledge in my room, my back leaning against the cold stone. Unbidden, a crystal appeared in my hand, called forth subconsciously to show me that Sarah had made it to my magnificent bog. I sighed yet again, my eyes closed against the danger she found herself in. In my bed, Jareth rolled over, his hands balled in tiny fists, mirroring my frustrations.

_"My!"_ I thought, my mind temporarily forgetting Sarah's predicament, _"He has already tuned into my emotions? This child will be a quick study!"_ I smiled to myself. I had picked a good family with which to ally myself. Sarah, the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet, and J.T. (I decided having two Jareths was a bad plan, so he was to be Jareth Tobias, J.T. for short), the smartest child one could hope for. J.T. settled quickly into a deep sleep, which allowed my mind to wander back to Sarah in the Bog.

I could not focus on anything but her face, my crystal blinded to everything but her. Her eyes were enchanting, and even the fear in them drew me into her web. I admit it; I was hopelessly in love with her. As her irritation grew, so did my love for her, my obsession with her. With a look of deep concentration, I saw her step forward, only to step back again. I broadened the focus of my crystal, my curiosity engaged. I saw my faithful servant Sir Didymus and smiled.

I could trust that he would detain her at the bridge, and she would therefore lose. What was this? She was crossing the bridge? How was it possible? Sir Didymus did not lie bleeding on the stones, nor did he appear to be hurt in any way. How had she gotten across? It was inconceivable! My fury only grew as I watched. The orange fuzz ball called the rocks as stepping stones, and the dwarf still hadn't given her the gift.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I thundered, watching as he tried to throw away my enchanted peach. J.T. and I watched Sarah journey forward through a crystal, and J.T. gurgled with recognition.

"So much trouble over such a little thing, but not for long!" I was sure that she would not succeed. "She'll soon forget all about you, my fine fellow." I made sure of that. My enchanted peach not only created her dream, but also caused her to forget anything she had undergone involving me and my goblins. It was risky, I knew, but I had no other choice. She had proved too adept at traversing my Labyrinth, and she wanted a challenge. In essence, it was her fault. She brought it on herself.

I smiled with satisfaction as Hoggle finally handed her the peach. His hand was hesitant, slow, and similar to his voice. It was obvious that he did not want to hurt the human girl standing before him. However, he didn't know that she would never remember any of it.

Her face lit up as she saw the peach, and she spoke her gratitude. The dwarf squirmed, waiting to see the effects of my gift. The peach rolled in her hands, the ripe fruit completely undamaged despite Hogbrain's less than gentle care. As she bit into the fruit, I could not help but stare. Her lips were formed beautifully around the peach, and her teeth had barely punctured the skin. The juice dribbled down her chin deliciously, and I longed to take my finger and catch the drip. But I digress.

I watched as both the horror and realization struck her. Her face was frozen, mistrustful, and she glared with venom at her bosom companion.

"Hoggle, what have you done?" She hissed. If she had known what awaited her, I wonder if she would have been angry. He cursed me, and cursed himself, but I could care less for the beautiful maiden I had always wanted was within my grasp. All I had to do was keep her in my clutches.

From the ledge, I released three crystals, each one with a separate mission. One gave her the dress she had dreamed of. The next removed her beliefs of reality, and the third transported her to her dream-scene. I bit my lip, waiting for them to take effect so that I could learn more about the girl behind the mask she always wore.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I took time to work on another story, but I'm only gonna work on this one for a while so that I can finish it! As always, R&R

DC3739


End file.
